


Translation Circuit Broken

by QueenOfTheTimeVortex



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And please give me feedback, Gen, My First Fanfic (so don't be too hard on me!), Russia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheTimeVortex/pseuds/QueenOfTheTimeVortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t understand.” Alexander said “доктор кто?”<br/>The Doctor raised his eyebrows, confused. “What did you say?”<br/>Alexander also looked confused. “Что?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Translation Circuit Broken

A whirring sound filled the air as the blue box materialized. Amy stepped out of the TARDIS, the wind whipping her red hair into her face. She shouted back into the box, and was quickly followed by two men, Rory and the Doctor.  
“Doctor, you said we were going to another planet! This still looks like Europe to me!” Amy huffed.  
“Well, yes, I suppose,” the Doctor said, scratching the back of his head. “But this is more interesting, yeah?! At least there is snow here!” The Doctor stuck his tongue out and tasted the air. “I’d say that we’re somewhere in Russia, probably 1800’s.”  
“Um, Doctor?” Rory interrupted. “There’s someone watching us, a guard of some sort.” The Doctor spun around, looking at the man who was now walking towards them. Just as the Doctor was about to speak, the man pulled his weapon out and pointed it at them.  
“Now wait a minute, we don’t mean any harm!” the Doctor exclaimed.  
“Where have you come from,” the man said, speaking with a heavy Russian accent. “If you can magically appear then I suspect you also have something to do with the disappearances?”  
“Disappearances?” The Doctor said, looking suddenly very interested. Rory sighed at this, wondering what trouble they were getting themselves into this time.  
“Yes, there have been many around here, certainly you would have heard about them?” The soldier said, looking confused. The Doctor stepped forward, shaking his head.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later the Doctor and the Ponds were still deep in conversation with the soldier. He had introduced himself as Alexander, posted in the Russian town of Makhachkala. He explained that people had been disappearing during the night without a trace. The Doctor agreed to help him, ever intrigued by a new mystery.  
“If you are not responsible for the vanishings, then can you help us?” Alexander said. “People are disappearing every night now!”  
“Of course I can!” The Doctor said. “I am the Doctor!”  
“You keep saying that,” Alexander said. “But, I still-“  
“Doctor!” Amy shouted, cutting Alexander off. “I’m going back to the TARDIS for a jacket.” The Doctor nodded, and Amy left. Turning back to Alexander, the conversation resumed.  
“You were saying?” The Doctor prompted.  
“I don’t understand.” Alexander said “доктор кто?”  
The Doctor raised his eyebrows, confused. “What did you say?”  
Alexander also looked confused. “Что?”  
“Rory, I need you to check and see if the TARDIS is still here!” The Doctor said, now looking around. “The translation matrix doesn’t seem to be working anymore.”  
Alexander was starting to look panicked. He couldn’t understand a word that the two were saying. “что говорите?!”  
Rory came back into the room, looking frazzled. “It’s gone, Doctor. Amy was in there!”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The Doctor and Rory began to work fervently to discover the cause of the mysterious disappearances. It was now nighttime, so they couldn’t begin to search outside for Amy, since there was no electricity for light. Now, Amy could be in danger. The Doctor was trying to scan for ships that could be in the vicinity.  
“Doctor,” Rory began. “Is there anything we could do to maybe speed this up? We need to find Amy!” Using his screwdriver, the Doctor was still scanning, his face screwed up in concentration.  
“No Rory, there isn’t,” The Doctor snapped. “I can’t seem to find anything. There are signals coming from somewhere, but they are interfering instead of helping me locate a possible source, though there seems to be a ship! I just can’t pinpoint where it is.” He was becoming more frustrated by the minute. Rory sighed, frustrated as well.  
“Well if you can’t find where the ship is, can you find what the signals are? They could be transmissions, couldn’t they?” Rory mused.  
“Brilliant, Rory!” The Doctor exclaimed, jumping up and flicking his screwdriver. “They are like signals I have seen before, I just can’t remember from where! They seem to be telepathic signals, which shouldn’t have an effect on humans. Unless…”  
“Unless what, Doctor?” Rory questioned.  
“The signals could be from telepathic beings, but since humans aren’t telepathic, they wouldn’t receive them in the normal way. The only way that a signal could possibly get through would be when a human was asleep, and the mind is active but not actively doing anything,” the Doctor rambled. “If that happened…Yes! Hundreds, even thousands of false dream patterns could be implanted, potentially causing any humans that tend to sleepwalk to follow the source of the foreign signal. That would also explain why the TARDIS disappeared, because she is telepathic!”  
“Alright, I don’t really understand, but what do we do to fix it?” Rory asked.  
“To start, we need to find something that can act as a large transmitter.” The Doctor replied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Walking around Makhachkala, the two men tried to find a building or anything that could possibly be used as a transmitter. They had each separated to cover more area when Rory found what they were looking for.  
“Doctor,” Rory called. “Will this do?” He was pointing at the Makhachkala mosque, situated in the middle of the town.  
“Excellent!” The Doctor rubbed his hands together. “The mosque is domed, so it should be able to transmit from my sonic. Now all we need is a natural human sleep pattern!”  
“I suppose you’ll want me to provide that,” Rory grumbled. “Not that I’m complaining, as long as it brings Amy back safe.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Using Rory’s sleep pattern, the Doctor transmitted a pattern to all of Makhachkala. This broke the hold of the false sleep signals on the people.  
“Now that the transmissions aren’t interfering, I should be able to find the ship!” the Doctor said, excited.  
“Um, Doctor?” Rory tried to get his attention.  
“Not now Rory, I’m trying to focus!” The Doctor waved him off.  
“DOCTOR, I’ve already found the ship!” Rory shouted. “It became visible as soon as you transmitted the signal. It looks like it crashed here.”  
“Oh.” The Doctor said, looking sheepish. “I guess the transmission fed back through whatever system they were using to transmit, probably damaging their cloak.”  
“Yes, I don’t know, but let’s go get Amy!” Rory said, now impatient.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
As the Doctor and Rory entered the ship, they saw just how damaged it was. Most of the systems were offline, even the lighting. Turning a corner, the Doctor saw an alien, a member of the Najma species.  
“Hello, is this your ship?” The Doctor greeted the alien, whose skin was light pink with numerous spirals tattooed on it.  
“Yes,” the stranger replied, softly.  
“Are you responsible for people going missing from the town where you have crashed?” The Doctor continued to question the alien.  
“I am sorry for the disappearances of your people, we truly did not mean for this to occur. After we crashed here, we tried to send a message to you, but the technology simply was not compatible.” the young extraterrestrial continued. “When we found this out, after the first of your kind came to our ship, we tried to stop the message, but it was too late. Our systems had frozen, leaving us with a repeating message and our ship still cloaked. To further our problem, the shields had inverted, only allowing people to enter but not leave.”  
“We will help you repair your ship, won’t we doctor?” Rory assured the alien. “Just as soon as we get Amy.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was relieved as the Doctor and Rory were reunited with Amy and the TARDIS. The Doctor towed the ship back to the planet of the Najma, and they say goodbye to their new friend Alexander (who was still very much confused. “How can you speak Russian one minute and then English the next, as if you didn’t know you switched?”)  
“That was certainly exciting.” Amy said, as they returned to the TARDIS. “But you still have to take us to a different planet, not Earth! Onto the next adventure!” Everyone smiled, happy to be together and have made new friends.  
THE END


End file.
